Looking for Answers
by Louey06
Summary: When Fred and George want answers the will find them. Even it takes seven years they will discover the identities of their beloved marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is yet another story about how the Weasley twins discover who the Marauders are. I know that you are all going, why aren't you updating your other fic? Why spend time on this? Well I wanted to do something totally my own and always wanted to do one of these stories, so here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! these characters belong to JKR not me!**

**EDIT 8/15: due to some of the revolting spelling and grammar mistakes in this story i am editing it. The actual story will not change, just the typos and other mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

In the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room two normally energetic first years sat huddled in a corner bent over a blank bit of parchment.

"What do we do with it?" One of the boys asked his twin brother.

"Dunno Fred. Try tapping it with your wand." George suggested.

"We did. Like five times." Fred sighed. "I don't possibly see how this is dangerous. Total waste of a dungbomb."

"It has to be something! Why else would Filch take it?" George asked looking frustrated.

"Maybe he got bored? How would I know?"

"Why don't we ask Charlie? He might know." George said. Charlie did get annoyed by his twin brothers, and was unlikely to help them. However he was a seventh year and he might have a few ideas.

"Do you think he'd help?" Fred asked skeptically.

"Worth a shot. Oi! Charlie!" George yelled across the common room to his brother that was currently rather busy with a girl.

Charlie resurfaced for a moment and looked for who called him when he saw the twins waving he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you're going to ask, no." He replied and went back to his _friend._

"Well that helped." Fred rolled his eyes. "Okay let me think, reveal your secrets!" He said tapping the paper with his wand. Nothing.

"Uh, I George Weasley demand you tell me what you are!" George tried with a tap. This time writing began to flow across the paper saying,

"Mr. Moony would like to say that Mr. Weasley is being rather rude and it is unkind to demand."

"Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr. Moony that rudeness can be fun and congratulates Mr. Weasley for infuriating Mr. Moony."

"Mr Padfoot would like to know if Mr. Weasley is a prankster? If so try saying I solemnly swear I am up too no good."

"Mr Wormtail agrees with Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Moony is surrounded by idiots."

"Wow. I made it work! Hah!" George said rubbing it in. "And you said it was only parchment!"

"Oh shut up lets try what the Mr. Padfoot guy said. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said as he tapped the parchment.

Once again words flowed from the tip of his wand to say,

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Across the surface of the parchment small dots moved through what appeared to be the interior and grounds of Hogwarts school. Each dot was labeled in minute handwriting as a person. Fred watched as Oliver Wood played out on the Quidditch pitch. And Cedric Diggory was surrounded by a group of girls in the Hufflepuff common room. George could see Percy strutting about the castle occasionally stopping to talk to someone. He saw Dumbledore pacing around his study and every other inhabitant of Hogwarts School.

"Wow." Fred breathed as he watched a kid fall into a suit of armor. "This is amazing. Wait, what's that hallway? I've never seen it before?" He asked pointing at said hallway.

"Or that one." George agreed spotting another. "Wait you don't think…"

"That these are secret passages? I think they are brother." Fred said with a large grin.

"Whoever Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are we sure do owe them a lot."

"You know I think we ought to find out." George said.

"Fine. We'll to ask the teachers tomorrow. They have the best chance of knowing."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Totally awful? i hopenot. I will probably post the other chapters within the next few days so I won't drag it out. PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this stuff! It belongs to the stupendous mind of JK Rowling. Wish I could go there. *sigh***

**EDITED 8/15  
**

* * *

The Next day two excited twin boys anxiously waited for the lesson to end so they could speak with their professor. "And that is why we do not jab people with our wands." The stern Professor McGonagall said glaring at a sheepish looking Hufflepuff boy two rows behind the twins. "So now that we all understand that, you may leave."

As most kids hurried from the room towards lunch the twin red heads stayed behind.

"Er professor?" Fred asked and McGonagall sighed, looking up from the papers she had just taken out. Despite the fact that it was only two months into term the newest Weasley children were giving her a very hard time. It seemed that pranksters were always in her house, the Prewetts, and those ghastly Marauders a few years back.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"We were wondering if you had ever heard of the marauders?" George asked. McGonagall stared at him for a moment. Could this boy read minds? How did he know she was just thinking of them?

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well we found…something that said 'The Marauders' and we were wondering if you could tell us who they were?" Fred said.

A small lump formed in McGonagall's throat as she thought of the boys that had caused her so much trouble. None of them were doing very well at the moment. "I am not going to tell you boys about four of the most troublesome boys in Hogwarts history. You don't need help with pranks. Now shoo, go to lunch." She said waving them out the door.

Fred and George reluctantly left.

"She wouldn't tell us even though she knew!" Fred said annoyed.

"Well cheer up. We'll just ask Snape later."

* * *

"Um professor?" George asked again although this time standing in front of the greasy haired potions master.

Snape looked at them, "yes?"

"Do you by any chance know who the Marauders are?" Fred asked.

Snape suddenly looked murderous. As if he wanted reminder if _that_ time in his life! He hadn't heard the name Marauder in years and didn't like the reminder. "What?" He asked coldly.

"Have you ever heard of the Marauders?" Fred said timidly under Snapes gaze.

"OUT! There is no such thing as Marauders! There never was or will be anyone named Marauders." Snape spat and swept out of the classroom.

"Three guesses on who doesn't like the Marauders." George said glumly to his twin.

* * *

It was the same with every teacher they went to. None of them would give them any information on the Marauders.

Each year they asked the new DADA teacher but most of then had no clue or refused not wanting to give the twins new ideas. By their fifth year they didn't even bother asking the new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. On the off chance he knew who they were, he was sure to say he didn't know to the twins.

It wasn't until their seventh and final year of Hogwarts that they resumed their search.

* * *

**AN: Ooo a cliffie! Not really but whatever. Was the second chapter good? I personally like it but I would enjoy hearing your lovely opinions in a review! So Please go click the pretty blue button riigggghhhhtt... NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**EDITED 8/15**

**

* * *

**

It was cold and gray in the square of Grimmauld Place that summer night. One little girl in number thirteen could swear she heard a small crash beyond her wall. But there was no way, she had the outermost bedroom. On the other side of her wall was number eleven. They never made any noise. She shrugged and returned to her book.

Unknown to the little muggle girl there had indeed been a crash but not in number eleven. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU CANNOT THROW THINGS OVER THE BANISTER! YOU ONLY BARELY MISSED YOUR SISTER! WHAT WOULD WE DO HAD IT HIT HER!" The screams of Mrs. Weasley reverberated through the halls of twelve Grimmauld Place.

Fred winced at his mother voice as she went on. Soon joined by the sounds of, "MUDBLOODS AND FILTH DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" from the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Think she's almost done?" George asked his brother quietly over the sound of his mum.

"Give another two minutes." Fred said.

"Really? I was thinking three." George said thoughtfully.

"Bet you a sickle it's two." Fred said.

"Done." George agreed.

Three minutes later Mrs. Weasley red in the face, dismissed her boys to their room.

"Dang. Here's your sickle." Fred sighed.

George grinned and accepted the coin. "Never doubt me brother."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Fred said sarcastically as he flopped onto his bed. "So what should we do now that mum's done yelling?"

"We could work on the fever fudge." George suggested.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You know we are no nearer to getting that right then dad is to becoming minister."

"If only we had someone who could tell us what to do for pranks." George said, "I've been out of ideas for ages."

"Me too." Fred sighed. "I bet the Marauders never had these problems."

"I wouldn't know because I still don't know who they are because the teachers are meanies."

"That they are. But you know the order is comprised of a lot of adults." Fred said suggestively.

"And one of them may just know about the marauders…" George said starting to grin catching his brothers brainwave.

"We should ask around! None of them have reason to not tell us! What do they care whether we pull a prank or two?" Fred said excitedly.

"Let's do it." George said and the two of them sped down the stairs to see who was in the kitchen.

The boys skidded into the nearly empty kitchen with merely one inhabitant, Nymphadora Tonks. She was currently at the table, it looked like she wanted to burn a hole in the parchment she was using, her glare was so intense. Her quill was between her teeth and she was thinking intensely.

"Hiya!" Fred said sliding into the seat next to her.

Tonks jumped a mile and spilled her ink. "Oh my gosh! You scared me!" She exclaimed siphoning off the spilled ink from her parchment. "Do you want something?"

"Actually, yes." George said sliding in on her other side. "We were wondering if you had ever heard of a group called the Marauders?"

"Marauders?" Tonks said creasing her brow, "it rings a bell."

"What sort of bell?" Fred urged her.

"I heard that name a couple of times when I was little, from my mum I think. Don't remember why though." She said still thinking.

"Nothing?" George said disappointed.

"No sorry. Why do you ask?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh well in first year we found this-" Fred began but was cut off by a shout.

"PADFOOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" echoed from above. Suddenly a certain mass murderer by the name of Sirius Black jumped into the room and hid behind Tonks.

"Sorry but Moony won't hurt a girl." Sirius said as he used her as a sort of shield.

"PADFOOT! Why are all my books completely blank except for the words, 'entertain Sirius?" Remus asked threateningly as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Good question. I really wouldn't know." Sirius said still hiding behind his cousin.

"You know perfectly well and I want you to change them back. NOW!"

"Keep your pants on." Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand. He stood a little straighter and his head was visible from behind Tonks. He muttered a quick spell. "You've always been such a funsucker Remmy. Don't you think he's sucking my fun?" Sirius asked turning to the twins.

The twins however were simply staring open mouthed at the two men.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked a little uncomfortable in the staring.

"You- you called him Padfoot." George ogled stuttering a bit.

"And then he called you mo- Moony." Fred added still staring.

"Yeah they were nicknames we had in school." Sirius said looking oddly at the gaping twins.

"But those are the name of the Marauders." Fred whispered barely daring to believe they were in the presence of some of the greatest pranksters ever.

"How do you know of the marauders?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

"In first year we stole a map they made from Filch." Fred answered.

"Oh well at least it wasn't confiscated for nothing." Sirius shrugged.

"So you two really are Marauders?" George asked in awe.

"At your service!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Wow." Both twin sighed together.

"That's amazing. How did you do all that stuff when you were younger?"

"Why does Snape hate you?'

"Why does McGonagall flinch when she hears about you?"

"Who are the other Marauders?"

"How did you get so many detentions?"

"What was your favorite prank?"

"How did-"

"Whoa stop!" Remus said cutting off one of the twins. Until then they had been ping-ponging questions between themselves and it was nearly impossible to see who was talking. "One question at a time!'

"Who are Wormtail and Prongs?" Fred asked quickly.

"Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. But not anymore." Sirius said darkly.

"Why not?" George asked.

"He betrayed Prongs." Remus said quietly.

"So then Prongs was…" Fred trailed off.

"Yeah. James was Prongs." Sirius nodded answering the unspoken question.

"We've got to tell Harry!" George exclaimed jumping up.

"Oh he knows already. We told him Ron and Hermione in their third year." Remus said casually.

"WHAT!" The twins exclaimed.

"He's known for two years and didn't tell us?" George fumed.

"And we gave him the map!" Fred cried outraged.

"I wondered where he'd gotten it." Remus muttered.

"Hey guys!" Harry said brightly as he walked into the kitchen. He quailed under the look the twins gave him. "Did I do something?"

"Why didn't you tell us who the Marauders are!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

"I thought Ron did! He said he was going to!" Harry said frightened by the glares that were scorching into him.

"Well you could have made sure we found out!" George said less angrily.

"Sorry." Harry said relived that they were less angry.

"Harry did you see where my…" Ron asked poking his head in and trailing off when he saw his brothers murderous glares.

"If I were you Ron I'd run." Harry said quickly. Ron didn't hesitate he hightailed it out of there.

"We'll talk to you later," Fred said to Remus and Sirius. "RONNIEKINS GET BACK HERE!" He yelled and he and George raced from the room.

"That was interesting." Tonks said as she heard a crash from above. "I knew I had heard of the Marauders."

"Obviously Andy told you about me." Sirius shrugged.

"Well I'm glad I'm not Ron." Remus said sitting down. As they heard, "No guys don't! GET That AWAY FROM ME!" from above.

"So you have the map?" Sirius asked turning to Harry.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I know the end isn't great. This is the end for now but I may do more if I feel like it but don't count on that. I really hoped you enjoyed at and you can tell me about it in a review. So go click the little blue button and type in words!**


End file.
